If Only In My Dreams
by Slytherinchica08
Summary: Blaise Zabini loved Ginny Weasley. There was only one problem with this, she is married to wonder boy Potter. His only chance of being with her is outside of reality and deep in the realms of sleep where his dreams allow him a short reprieve.


AN: The song I was given for the challenge was Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.

Sleep is hard to come by these days. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you; you attached to wonder boy Potter. I always knew that you could never be mine but that didn't stop me from wishing it to be so. Your passion is what made me want you and still has my heart captured. I breathe thinking of you, I survive because you do, and yet, it disgusts me to think that I will never get the chance to truly be with you because you and Potter tied the knot a week ago. I really wanted to attend your wedding and declare how much I love you. I wanted to tell you that I'm the one for you, that you should be marrying me, and not that Potter. 

I had dreamed of it several times before the wedding took place. In my dreams, I always saw myself walking in and strolling right up to you to tell you not to marry him. You would look up at me with those sapphire blue eyes of yours and after a moment's pause a big grin would form over your face and you would wrap your arms around me. We would walk hand in hand down the aisle, leaving Potter there behind us stunned. In reality of course that would never happen. Instead, you would probably have slapped me across the face for interrupting your wedding day and I never wanted to see you hurt so I never even tried.

Maybe the fact that I'm a Slytherin set in stone that I would never have a chance with you. If only I had been given that chance, I would have loved you with every fiber in my being until the day I died. Perhaps even after that. However, I'm the one left behind thinking about you and what we could have had. What does Potter have that I don't? That question will haunt me for the rest of my life. Every little thing makes me think of you, there is no reprieve for my broken heart. Sleep was the only thing that took away the pain but now you star in all of my dreams.

I looked over at my stand to see the box still there, untouched. Tentatively, I reached my hand out for it and brought it towards me. I had just purchased this from your brothers' shop two days ago and each day I was tempted to use the charm, but I never did. The box offered me a thirty minute daydream with the use of the simple incantation that was written inside the box. I was unsure if it would even work but I decided that tonight I would take my chances. Tonight I would have thirty minutes with you and no one would be able to take that away from me. Carefully, I ripped open the box not wanting to ruin the incantation that was inside and diminish all my chances to have you for myself.

Turning back to my stand I placed the empty box down and picked up my wand. I practiced the incantation a few times to make sure that I wouldn't make any mistakes. I didn't want anything to ruin this one chance I had. It amused me how I was so desperate to be with you, even if it were not truly real. I had never thought I would possess such love, but here I was, so much in love with you. After a few tries, when I felt that I had the incantation down I selfishly said it out loud while making the proper wand movements. At first nothing happened, but then I could feel myself slipping away from reality into my dream world. Quickly, I placed my wand back on the stand and allowed myself to be pulled into the dream.

_There she was standing right in front of me looking more beautiful than ever. Without missing a beat I close the small space between us and wrap my arms around her as I had wanted to for years. She looks up at me and is positively beaming to be there in my arms. I lower my face down to hers and capture her lips, though this wouldn't be the first kiss that I have shared with her in my dreams. For this one moment in time it was only the two of us. _

"_It's only you and me," I whisper as I pull away to admire her pretty face. _

_I wanted this image to last forever but I knew that reality was going to tear me away soon. Ginny Weasley stood there in front of me, giving me the look that I had always hoped for her to give me and I felt a smile come to my own face. For me it didn't matter what happened after this because I knew that I would always have her, even if it was only in my dreams. At least I would have her. _

"_Blaise," she whispered as she placed her lips upon mine once more. _

I sighed contentedly experiencing pure bliss. I didn't allow myself to dwell over the fact that this was just a dream. No, Ginny Weasley was mine. I loved her and she loved me.

AN: Thank you very much to AditiDraco95 from HPFF for being my beta for this one shot and for the awesome input! I hope that you all have enjoyed it please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
